femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchantress (Marvel Comics)
The Enchantress is the common primary alias of a fictional character published by Marvel Comics. A powerful sorcerous with the real name of Amora;'she is one of Thor's greatest enemies. Origin With unknown parentage, Amora was born in Asguard and at a young age she began to learn the ways of magic as an apprentice of Karnilla. However, she was soon banished for being too undisciplined and Amora quickly decided to train herself in the ways of magic by seducing other sorcerers and forcing them to reveal their ancient secrets to her. In time, Amora became one of the most powerful sorceresses in all of Asgard and was also very adept in the use of manipulation and charm in order to get her way. Major Story Arcs Adolescence From a young age, Amora had always desired Thor, although she admitted that this was only because he preferred Sif over her. This caused a bitter rivalry with Sif to ensue after Amora attempted to seduce Thor in hopes of keeping him for herself. To do this, Amora allied herself with Loki and the two of them developed a plot in which they manipulated Sif into stealing the Mirror of Mycha from Karnilla's s palace. Once in possession of the mirror, Amora took it so that she could use its power to have Thor for herself. After their success, Amora and Loki decide that the mirror must be returned to its rightful place, lest their plot be discovered. However, they could not do this without the cloth that the mirror was originally draped in, at which point Loki showed his true colors when he stated that he had no connection to their crime, leaving Amora to take the blame if the mirror is not returned. Before Amora could chastise Loki, Sif and Brunnhilda appear, demanding that Amora revert her spell on Thor as payment for the return of the mirrors cloth. Amora immediately refused, and the four young gods quickly entered into a brief battle until it is interrupted by Thor who threatened to inform Odin himself about the whole ordeal. Brunnhilda then shattered the mirror, breaking the spell placed on him. With his mind clear, Thor admitted he expected no less from Amora, but was disappointed in Sif because she attempted to use trickery to gain his love, although the two made up before the story's end. During the "Acts of Vengeance" storyline Amora seduces Doctor Strange while using the alias of Amora Incantare, she asks him out on a date, which Strange quickly accepts. However, it instead turns out to be Rintrah disguised as Strange who accompanies her. Amora quickly defeats him believing him to be the real Doctor Strange. However, she and the Executioner are then attacked by the real Strange, who gains the upper hand after when he receives help from his lover Clea. The duo manages to defeat the duo, forcing Amora to leave and abandon this Executioner. Later, Amora enlisted the aid of Arkon, hoping that his brawn may succeed where her beauty did not. Armora demanded that Arkon destroy Doctor Strange and marry Clea, and although reluctant. Arkon was forced to accept her task because Amora had stolen his Bolts of Transport, making it impossible to return to his home world unless he performed as Amora demanded. Arkon confronted Strange and bested him in hand to hand combat. Although he was ultimately defeated by Clea who sent him back to his home when Amora abandoned him. She tried many times to woo Thor, but during a great crisis when the World Tree was under attack and Thor had been cast down to Earth by Odin, Thor actually willingly turned to Amora, who was also trapped on Earth, and the two began dating. This lasted until Thor seemingly died during the battle against Onslaught. When he returned from that adventure, he moved on from his relationship with Amora and the two have not been together since. Trivia *Kari Wahlgren also voiced ''Be Cool, Scooby Doo! villainesses Heidi Ho Swift and Edith, henchwoman Abbey Grey from The Secret Saturdays, the evil Magness from A.T.O.M., and alternate universe villainess Livewire from DC Comics. Gallery background.jpg 539708-journey_in_to_mystery103_05.jpg 1919608-journeyintomystery503p08_su-21496.jpg 1027044-enchan.jpg 1027187-encha2.jpg 1027201-enchan3.jpg|Venus' 264448-149969-enchantress.jpg 1027583-enchantress6.jpg 663595-amora1.jpg|Holographic'' 1027580-enchantress3.jpg 1172991-eas5.jpg|''Thor again'' 1027585-enchantress8.jpg 1027581-enchantress4.jpg|''Stamina'' 4b_90983_0_Thor500SunlightAndShadows.jpg 1027595-enchantress.jpg 1243838-prv5014_pg6.jpg In Western Animation Amora the Enchantress appears in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Reprising her role from Hulk Vs. She is working for Loki and brings together the Masters of Evil to oppose the Avengers. She also appears in the episode "The Ultron Imperative" saving Thor from the death at Ultron's hands. She lures him in by casting spells on him so that he would not leave and help The Avengers. In the episode "Acts of Vengeance", Enchantress and Executioner seek revenge on the Masters of Evil for Baron Heinrich Zemo's betrayal to her. After Wonder Man and Enchantress disappear upon the Norn Storn being activated, Enchantress falls under the control of the fire demon Surtur. Some Assembly Required ' Vlcsnap-2018-07-19-17h57m25s299.png|Getting Hulk under her spell Vlcsnap-2018-07-19-18h04m35s159.png|Looking Smug Vlcsnap-2018-07-19-18h10m28s023.png|Got Wasp too Vlcsnap-2018-07-19-18h12m33s417.png|First time she's knocked down...and not the last Vlcsnap-2018-07-19-18h25m32s170.png|Dodging Thor Vlcsnap-2018-07-19-18h28m24s671.png|Taking the time to smirk and strike a pose while dodging Iron Man Vlcsnap-2018-07-19-18h33m15s365.png|Alas, Hulk sends a tremor Vlcsnap-2018-07-19-18h33m45s539.png|Which knocks her down Vlcsnap-2018-07-19-18h34m40s669.png|Thor's turn Vlcsnap-2018-07-19-18h37m01s247.png|And she's down for the count ' Gamma World Part 2 ' vlcsnap-2018-07-21-01h06m40s196.png|Got Thor where she wants vlcsnap-2018-07-21-01h14m19s838.png|Hit by Hawkeye vlcsnap-2018-07-21-01h14m34s744.png|On the ground again vlcsnap-2018-07-21-01h14m56s572.png|Knocked out vlcsnap-2018-07-21-01h14m57s426.png|Waking up to find... vlcsnap-2018-07-21-01h15m18s000.png|"It wasn't me" vlcsnap-2018-07-21-01h15m21s028.png|"You wouldn't hurt a woman would you Thor?" Vlcsnap-2018-07-21-01h16m02s653.png|"No but he would" - Thor, brings back Hulk ' The Ultron Imperative Vlcsnap-2018-07-21-01h33m50s435.png|'Saving' Thor vlcsnap-2018-07-21-01h35m25s244.png|Getting Yanked vlcsnap-2018-07-21-01h35m31s063.png|Squirming This Hostage Earth ' vlcsnap-2018-07-22-01h09m31s956.png|Getting a choker placed on her by Zemo vlcsnap-2018-07-22-01h11m50s408.png|In pain after betrayal and defeat vlcsnap-2018-07-22-01h12m18s220.png|That look when Thor has just destroyed your source of more power ' Act of Vengeance ' Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h07m15s167.png|Looking angry Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h12m47s104.png|Taking down a former teammate Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h19m14s588.png|Flashback reveal: Angry because Zemo put a boot to her face Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h23m22s145.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h24m53s001.png|Hawkeye is at it again Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h24m58s611.png|On the floor...again Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h39m54s966.png|Going for Zemo Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h44m34s323.png|Until... Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h51m25s847.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h51m54s264.png Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h51m56s504.png|Hawkeye interrupts Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h51m57s360.png|Must...clench...fists Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h51m58s100.png|Annoyed Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h51m58s780.png|She hates Hawkeye Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h53m27s886.png|An arrow to the head is serious business Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h53m30s926.png|She'll get it off one day Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h54m12s415.png|She's got the magic rock Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h54m56s070.png|She's lost the rock. It explodes and... Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h55m48s628.png|She's sent to... Vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h57m51s893.png|"No" vlcsnap-2018-07-22-23h59m24s464.png|He's got enchantress in his hands ' Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Cape Category:Choker Necklace Category:Comic Book Villainess Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Clothes Stripped, Removed, or Stolen Category:Comical Defeat Category:Henchwoman Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:High Libido Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Magician or Magician's Assistant Category:Nude Category:Opera Gloves Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Failed Seduction Category:Master Manipulator Category:Delusional Category:Conspirator